A Hero's Job and the Rangers Determination, Overdrive and S.P.D on a Roll Transcripts
Here is the transcript of A Hero's Job and the Rangers Determination, Overdrive and S.P.D on a Roll. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins at the Delta Base, the S.P.D. Rangers gathered for an emergency meeting. Anubis Cruger: Rangers, thank you all for coming in such short notice. Schuyler Tate: We came as soon as you summon us, Supreme Commander. Bridge Carson: What's the emergency? Anubis Cruger: It's Emperor Gruumm, he has escaped from a maximum security prison. Morgana: How're we going to stop him on what plot he's doing? Anubis Cruger: We may not know yet, Morgana, but we are going to find out. Kat Manx: And I know just the group of rangers who can help along with the legendary groups. Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Raphael and his friends were just enjoying recess. Raphael Parker: (playing checkers with Arnold) Arnold? Arnold Rodriguez: Hmm? Raphael Parker: Ever wonder what other plans or goals some of us had? Arnold Rodriguez: That depends, Ralph, you just never know. Just then, the Lightspeed Rangers came to see them. Carter Grayson: Excuse me, Raphael? Raphael Parker: Huh? Arnold Rodriguez: Hmmm? Carter Grayson: Ralph, Sawyer, Patrick, Angelina, Erica, Wanda, Mac, Matthew, Rena, Lamar, Arnold, Gianna, Finn, Melody, Rachel, Neal, Samuel. Melody Jetson: Guys, it's the Lightspeed Rangers. Ryan Mitchell: It's good to see you all again, it's been a while since our battle with Lord Drakkon. Raphael Parker: Oh yeah, I remember now, it's great to see you again too. Rachel Parker: What brings you guys here? Carter Grayson: There's an ergent call from Space Patrol Delta, we'll need your help. Soon enough, Ralph and his friends arrived at Hartford Mansion with the Lightspeed Rangers. Raphael Parker: Hey look, it's Hartford Mansion. Chad Lee: That's right, Ralph, it's the homebase of the Overdrive Rangers. Wesley Collins: Long time no see, Ralph. Raphael Parker: Hey there, Wes. Eric Myers: I was beginning to think you newbies wouldn't show up. Rachel Parker: What're you all doing here? Morgana: We called you all here along with the Overdrive Rangers. Lamar Wilson: Hey, Morgana. Morgana: Lamar. Mack Hartford: Good to see you guys again. Raphael Parker: Same here, Mack. As they all came inside the mansion, they were friends greeting them. Anubis Cruger: Welcome, Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Andrew Hartford: Thank you all for coming in such short notice. Captain William Mitchell: We're glad you could make it. Rachel Parker: So, uh... what's all this about this time? Anubis Cruger: It's Emperor Gruumm, he has escaped from S.P.D. custody. Ransik: But he's not alone, Vypra, Olympius, Flurious, and Moltor are back as well. Saku: But how could this be? Kraken: Well, if they teamed up with Nogo, it'll be pretty difficult to handle. Thea: Is that why you guys called us here, Circuit? Circuit: Mostly the Overdrive and S.P.D. Rangers, Thea, we'll need all the help we can get. Angelina Rodriguez: So, how're we gonna stop them? Ryan Mitchell: Diabolico and Loki warned us about Vypra and Olympius' return, and the S.P.D. Rangers contact us to help them stop this madness they're about to unleash. Eric Myers: That's when they contact us as well, we even got help from the Overdrive Rangers. Mack Hartford: It's not gonna be easy, Raphael, but we'll need your help to stop Vypra, Olympius, Emperor Gruumm, Flurious, and Moltor before it's too late and everyone will be doomed. Carter Grayson: He's right, it's now or never. Wesley Collins: It's gonna take all of us to stop this threat. Bridge Carson: So what'd you guys say, are you with us? Raphael Parker: You bet we are. Mack Hartford: Now, we're talking. Then, Faragonda and the other mentors discussed with Doggie, Captain Mitchell, and Andrew. Faragonda: Friends, we are gathered here to discuss the behalf of our rangers. Andrew Hartford: We know, Faragonda, let's hope they have what it takes to stop Nogo. Anubis Cruger: They're going to need all the help they can get before doomsday comes. Captain William Mitchell: And with the Mythic Rainbow Rangers to help, we're sure to win. Jumpman: Right you are, Captain Mitchell. Meanwhile, Emperor Nogo, Vypra, Olympius, Emperor Gruumm, Flurious, and Moltor were gathered together. Emperor Nogo: I bid you all welcome to my Dark Dimension. Vypra: Why are we even here? Olympius: You had better not waste our time. Emperor Gruumm: What is it you want with us? Emperor Nogo: Revenge against our common enemies, the Power Rangers. Flurious: Is that why you broguht us here? Moltor: What can we do to help each other? Emperor Nogo: It's simple, we begin our distruction to rid the world of Power Rangers. Back at Hartford Mansion, Ransik and Diabolico foretold about an evil prophecy. Ransik: There's something you all must know, Emperor Nogo is planning an evil prophecy. Diabolico: The moment Emperor Nogo use his dark power, he'll use Vypra, Olympius, Emperor Gruumm, Flurious, and Moltor to create armageddon thorughout the world and the next. Arnold Rodriguez: Hmm, this could be a real problem. Sawyer Porter: So, how do we stop this? Ryan Mitchell: It's not going to be easy, but it's gonna have to take all of us to stop them. Morgana: With the Overdrive Rangers to help us, we can put a stop to this evil prophecy. Eric Myers: But we can't do this without you rookies. Jack Landors: So, are you guys with us? Raphael Parker: You bet! Carter Grayson: Alright, let's be ready for what Nogo throws at us. At the valley, Vypra, Olympius, Emperor Gruumm, Flurious, and Moltor were ready to create armageddon. Olympius: It's time, Vypra, the time of armageddon begins now. Vypra: Yes, just as Emperor Nogo promised us. Flurious: We wanted vengance on the Power Ranger. Moltor: Yes, and we're about to have it. Emperor Gruumm: The time of revenge is now! But then, Raphael, his friends, and the rest of the teams came out of nowhere. Raphael Parker: Don't be too sure, Gruumm. Bridge Carson: This is where your evil ends! Flurious: You fools think you're a match for us!? Mack Hartford: Better believe it, Flurious! Moltor: Bring it! Carter Grayson: Ralph, you and your frineds take the lead. Wesely Collins: We got your backs. Raphael Parker: Thanks, Wes. It's Morphin Time! Rainbow Morphers! Altogether: Activate! Rainbow Power, Rising Up! The Mythic Rainbow Morphing sequence begins. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, the Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, the Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Then, the S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! And finally, the Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. Raphael Parker: Blazing Fire of the Falcon, Mythic Rainbow, Red Ranger! Sawyer Porter: Fearsome Water of the Shark, Mythic Rainbow, Blue Ranger! Patrick Simmons: Courageous Forest of the Rabbit, Mythic Rainbow, Green Ranger! Angelina Rodriguez: Soaring Sky of the Eagle, Mythic Rainbow, Yellow Ranger! Erica Adams: Gentle Melody of the Robin, Mythic Rainbow, Pink Ranger! Wanda Williams: Strong Iron of the Bear, Mythic Rainbow, Orange Ranger! Mac DeNunez: Bickering Dance of the Dolphin, Mythic Rainbow, Aqua Ranger! Matthew Mikesell: Armored Shell of the Turtle, Mythic Rainbow, Turquoise Ranger! Rena Sheridan: Venomous Bite of the Cobra, Mythic Rainbow, Indigo Ranger! Lamar Wilson: Fearsome Growl of the Cougar, Mythic Rainbow, Purple Ranger! Arnold Rodriguez: Calling Howl of the Wolf, Mythic Rainbow, Black Ranger! Gianna Hoover: Deceiving Camouflage of the Chameleon, Mythic Rainbow, White Ranger! Finn McCoy: Mighty Weight of the Sea Lion, Mythic Rainbow, Gold Ranger! Melody Jetson: Noble Jungle of the Tiger, Mythic Rainbow, Silver Ranger! Rachel Parker: Night Vision of the Bat, Mythic Rainbow, Lavender Ranger! Neal Henderson: Leaping Stealth of the Frog, Mythic Rainbow, Bronze Ranger! Samuel Greendale: Hard Shell of the Tortoise, Mythic Rainbow, Lime Ranger! Altogether: All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow, Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The Mythic Rainbow Symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! Altogether: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! Altogether: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! Altogether: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Raphael Parker: United Together! All Power Rangers Together: Power Rangers Forever! At last, colors of smokes and explosions appeared form behind them. Vypra: Shadow Creepers! Batlings! Chillers! Lava Lizards! Olympius: Destroy them all! The Red Rangers: Let's do this! With that, the team up battle begins as Raphael and the other Red Rangers take the lead. Moltor: You're no match for us! Mack Hartford: Wanna bet? (to Raphael) After you, Ralph. Raphael Parker: Thanks, Mack. Mythic Falcon Sword! Carter Grayson: Rescue Claw! Wesley Collins: Chrono Sabers! Eric Myers: Quantum Defender, Blade Mode! Bridge Carson: Delta Blasters! Jack Landors: Quantum Blaster! Mack Hartford: Drive Lance! Altogether: Ultimate Red Strike! (taking out a lot of foot soldiers and weakening Moltor) Lucas Kendall: You're up Sawyer! Sawyer Porter: Right, Lucas. Mythic Shark Daggers! Chad Lee: Rescue Laser! Lucas Kendall: Chrono Blasters! Roman Matthews: Delta Crossbow! Dax Lo: Drive Vortex! Altogether: Ultimate Blue Attack! (wiping out a lot more foot soldiers) Clay Benson: That's our cue, Patrick! Patrick Simmons: I'm on it, Clay. Mythic Rabbit Axe! Samuel Greendale: Mythic Tortoise Shield! Joel Rawlings: Rescue Cutter! Trip Regis: Chrono Sabers! Clay Benson: Delta Axe! Altogether: Ultimate Green Slash! (bringing down a lot more foot soldiers) Kelsey Winslow: Ready, Angelina? Angelina Rodriguez: Ready, Kelsey. Mythic Eagle Staff! Kelsey Winslow: Rescue Drill! Katie Walker: Chrono Blasters! Elizabeth Delgado: Delta Claws! Veronica Robinson: Drive Claws! Altogether: Ultimate Yellow Attack! (taking down a lot more foot soldiers) Sydney Drew: You're up, Erica! Erica Adams: Right, Syd. Mythic Robin Bow! Dana Mitchell: Rescue Injector! Jennifer Scotts: Chrono Blasters! Sydney Drew: Delta Bow! Rose Ortiz: Drive Geyser! Altogether: Ultimate Pink Blast! (blowing up a lot more foot soldiers) Kat Manx: Now, Wanda! Wanda Williams: On it. Mythic Bear Gauntlets! Kat Manx: Kat Daggers! Boom: Delta Lance! Altogether: Triple Orange Strike! (taking down a lot more foot soldiers) Schuyler Tate: Mac, Matthew, Arnold, your lead! Arnold Rodriguez: Right, Sky. Mac DeNunez: Mythic Dolphin Twin Blades! Matthew Mikesell: Mythic Turtle Boomerang! Arnold Rodriguez: Mythic Wolf Sabers! Schuyler Tate: Shadow Saber! Will Aston: Drive Slammer! Altogether: Ultimate Shadow Attack! (bringing down a lot more foot soldiers) Sam: Are you with me, Gianna? Gianna Hoover: Without a doubt, Sam. Mythic Chameleon Whip! Sam: Omega Blaster! Both: Double White Omega Blast! (taking down a lot more foot soldiers) Nova: Everyone ready? Finn McCoy: Ready, Nova. Sentinel Knight: (transforms into Excelsior) Now, Finn! Finn McCoy: Got it! (attached Mythic Sea Lion Bazooka and Excelsior) Mythic Sea Lion Bazooka and Excelsior, attach! Melody Jetson: Mythic Tiger Spear! Neal Henderson: Mythic Frog Lance: Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Laser, Battle Axe Mode! Nova: Nova Blaster! Tyzonn Collins: Drive Detector! Altogether: Ultimate Nova Attack! (blowing up a lot more foot soldiers) Morgana: Are you three with me? Rachel Parker: You bet, Morgana. Rena Sheridan: Mythic Cobra Scepter! Lamar Wilson: Mythic Cougar Sais! Rachel Parker: Mythic Bat Fans! Morgana: Night Blades! Altogether: Ultimate Slash! (taking down every last of the foot soldiers) Emperor Gruumm: You fools really think that you're a match for us!? Raphael Parker: You bet! Like any other ranger, we won't let you have your way! Mack Hartford: You tell'em, Raph! Carter Grayson: Let's take it up a notch! Trans-Armor Cycle, Armor Mode! (transforming into his Trans-Armor Cycle Mode) Complete Transformation! Chad and Joel: (dialing 861) Megabattle Mode! (as they transform into their Megabattle Mode) Chad Lee: Megabattle Blue! Joel Rawlings: Megabattle Green! Wesley Collins: (unleashing the ball of flame) Red Battle Warrior! (transforms into his Red Battle Warrior Mode) Eric Myers: Megabattle, Activate! (activates his morphers and transformed) Battle Ready! Bridge, Roman, and Clay: Battlizer, Sonic Mode! (transform into their Battlizer Sonic Mode) The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode! (transforming into their S.W.A.T. Mode) Mack Hartford: (holding up the Sentinal Sword) Red Sentinel Ranger, Activate! (combines with Sentinel Knight into his Red Sentinel Ranger Mode) Sentinel Knight: Raphael, (offering the Corona Aurora to him) care to do the honors? Raphael Parker: (takes it) You bet, Sentinel Knight, I won't let any of you down. Eric Myers: Alright, Ralph, let's see you join in! Raphael Parker: Right, Eric! (placed the Corona Aurora on his head feeling it's powers) Now, for the final touch! (activates his Morpher) Rainbow Battlizer, Colors Unlock! With Ralph activating his Battlizer, he was ready to finish the job. Raphael Parker: Alright! it worked! Mack Hartford: We're ready when you are, Raphael! Raphael Parker: Right. Mack. At last, the rangers lined up and make ready for the final strike. The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Mythic Rainbow Power! The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Power! The Time Force Rangers: Time Force Power! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D. Power! The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive Power! Altogether: Ultimate Final Rainbow Blast! With one blast, Vypra, Olympius, Flurious, and Moltor were blown into bits as Emperor Gruumm is trapped in confinement card. Emperor Gruumm: Curse you, Rangers! Raphael Parker: Game over, Gruumm. Emperor Nogo: But not for Olympius, Flurious, or Moltor just yet, Rangers! As he casted a dark spell, Olympius, Flurious, and Moltor got bigger. Olympius: You havn't seen the last of us yet, Rangers! Mack Hartford: Looks like we'll have to take things up to the max! Carter Grayson: You and your friends know what to do, Raphael. Raphael Parker: You know we do, Carter. The Mythic Rainbow Animals: Summon Mythic Rainbow Zords! As the Mythic Rainbow Zords came, the other rangers had their Zords standing by. Bridge Carson: Our Zords are ready to stand by! Mack Hartford: Lead on, Ralph! Raphael Parker: Alright then. (to his team) Let's get our game on, Guys! The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Mythic Rainbow Ultrazord, combine! Finally, the Mythic Rainbow Ultrazord was formed and ready for battle. The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Mythic Rainbow Ultrazord, ready! Raphael Parker: Alright, it's go time! Moltor: Do you fools really think you can defeat us!? Flurious: (Maximus) We have our Shadow Giants! (as they were summoned) Patrick Simmons: What the...?! Melody Jetson: Looks like we're gonna need some help. With that said, the other rangers joined in with their Zords. Mack Hartford: Hold on, Raphael, the calvary's here! Raphael Parker: Awesome! Patrick Simmons: Just in time too. Carter Grayson: Lightspeed RescueZords, Rail Rescues, Omegazords and Lifeforce Megazord, Online! Ryan Mitchell: Max Solarzord, Online! Wesley Collins: Time Flyers and Time Shadow, Online! Eric Myers: Quantasaurus Rex, Online! Bridge Carson: Delta Runners and S.W.A.T. Flyers, Online! Sam: Omegamax Cycle, Going online! Boom: Blast Runner, Online! Schuyler Tate: Delta Command Megazord, Activate! Mack Hartford: DriveMax Zords, Sonic Streaker, Battleship and BattleFleet Zords, Online! Tyzonn Collins: Rescue Runners, Online! Altogether: Zords, combine! Soon enough, all the Zords combine into every type of Megazords and one Ultrazord. Carter Grayson: Lifeforce Megazord, ready! Chad and Joel: Supertrain Megazord, ready! Kelsey and Dana: Omega Megazord, ready! Ryan Mitchell: Lightspeed Solarzord, ready! Wesley Collins: Shadow Force Megazord Mode Blue, ready! Eric Myers: Q-Rex Megazord Mode, ready! Bridge Carson: Delta Max Blaster Megazord, ready! Kat Manx: S.W.A.T. Megazord, ready! Schuyler Tate: Delta Command Megazord, ready! Mack Hartford: DriveMax Ultrazord, assembly complete! Tyzonn Collins: Flash Point Megazord, ready! Will Aston: BattleFleet Megazord, ready! Mack Hartford: We got your backs, Raphael! Raphael Parker: Thanks, Mack. Carter Grayson: Let's take down Olympius! Arnold Rodriguez: Couldn't agree with you more, Carter. Ryan Mitchell: Alright, let's do this! At last, they begin their first fight with Olympius. Olympius: My mother and Vypra shall be avenged, I promise you! Raphael Parker: Don't push your luck, Olympius. Carter Grayson: Lifeforce Megazord Saber! Chad Lee: Missiles Turbine ready to fire! Ryan Mitchell: Solarzord Cannons ready to fire! Kelsey Winslow: Omega Staff! Raphael Parker: Alright! Time to take care of business! Rainbow Ultra Saber! Soon enough, Raphael summoned the Rainbow Ultra Saber as the Lightspeed Rangers make ready. Carter Grayson: Lifeforce Megazord Saber! Chad Lee: Missiles and Turbine Engines! Ryan Mitchell: Solarzord Cannons! Kelsey Winslow: Omega Staff! Raphael Parker: Ultra Saber! Altogether: Final Attack! With the final attacks combined, Olympius was brought down for good. Carter Grayson: We did it! Ryan Mitchell: Olympius is down for the count! Raphael Parker: That's a game! Lamar Wilson: I wouldn't count the game over just yet, Ralph, we've got two Shadow Giants to worry about. Wesley Collins: Here's our chance! Eric Myers: Let's give these rookies a hand! Wesley Collins: Let's take out the first Shadow Giants! Raphael Parker: Right on! Eric Myers: Alright, let's do this! Raphael Parker: Rainbow Ultra Saber ready! Wesley Collins: Time Blaster! Eric Myers: Q-Rex Missile! Wes and Eric: Fire! (weakening the first Shadow Giant) Raphael Parker: Rainbow Ultra Saber! Wesley Collins: Time Blast! Eric Myers: Q-Rex Missile! Altogether: Final Attack! As they fired one blast, the first Shadow Giant was taken down. Finn McCoy: We did it! Arnold Rodriguez: Just a couple more Shadow Giants to take down. Schuyler Tate: We got your back, Guys! Bridge Carson: Let's take them out together! Raphael Parker: Right, Brigde. With the battle to last, the last two Shadow Giants were getting weaker. Schuyler Tate: After you, Raphael! Raphael Parker: With pleasure, Sky. Rainbow Ultra Saber! Bridge Carson: Hyper Blast! Kat Manx: S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon, activate! Schuyler Tate: Delta Command Megazord preparing to fire! Altogether: Mythic Rainbow and S.P.D. Final Attack! (destroying the last Shadow Giants) Rachel Parker: We did it! Now, we only got Flurious and Moltor to take down last! Will Aston: Not a problem! Tyzonn Collins: We're with you guys all the way! Flurious: (Maximus) You foolish rangers think you can defeat us now!? Mack Hartford: We did it before, and we can do it again! (to Raphael) You know what to do, Raphael! Raphael Parker: You bet I do. Rainbow Ultra Saber! Mack Hartford: DriveMax Ultrazord Charging Up! Tyzonn Collins: Hydro Blast Ready to fire! Will Aston: Battlefleet Rollers! Altogether: Mythic Rainbow and Overdrive Final Strike! With one final attack, Flurious and Moltor were taken down for good. Raphael Parker: Rainbow Rises and Darkness Falls! In the end, Carter, Wes, Bridge, Mack, and their friends gave thanks to Raphael and his friends. Mack Hartford: Thanks, Raphael, for all your help. Raphael Parker: No problem at all, Mack, I'm just glad that we were able to stop them in the nick of time. Jack Landors: I'll bet, you guys did a terrific job out there. Eric Myers: Not half bad, even for a bunch of newbies. Carter Grayson: Wes and his friends volunteered to give you guys an escourt back to your home. Ransik: Good luck to you, Mythic Rainbow Rangers, and thank you all! Arnold Rodriguez: Anytime, Ransik! With that, Wes and his friends gave Raphael and his friends an esscort back home happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5